This invention is concerned with tactical clothing and gear for police, security personnel or other weapon-carrying persons. Specifically the invention relates to pants with cargo pockets providing space to accommodate a thigh rig holster without blocking access to pockets.
Thigh rigs are used by many police and other security or military personnel, to place a pistol at a convenient location for easy access. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,066 showing a thigh rig of one configuration. These thigh rigs, however, interfere with any cargo pockets that might be located at the outside of the thigh area of the pant leg, or prevent the inclusion of such pockets. Typically a pair of upper and lower straps extend from the holster portion or extending rigging of the thigh rig to encircle and engage around the thigh, over the outside of the pant leg. This eliminates valuable storage space for the wearer.